Familiar Places
by CutePigs
Summary: Who knew such a tight space could feel so safe? Thigh worship, breath play, sweat.
1. Chapter 1

The control room was empty. Well, empty in the sense that Ian and Muldoon had it all to themselves. Ian grunted gently as his eyes searched the room one last time.

"All, uh, clear" he said, briefly locking eyes with Muldoon before refocusing his gaze on his unbelievably plump package. Ian thought of jumbo vegan hotdogs, like the one his first ex used to force upon him, that wacky broad.

"Good" Muldoon replied, immediately beginning to unbuckle his belt. Ian shifted a little – while he was no stranger to moving fast, this was a bit hasty for even him, but then he remembered where they were – a dinosaur-infested island, where time for love was running out. Before Ian could linger on this thought for too long, Muldoon flung his practical khaki shorts to a corner of the room and moved towards his prey. Ian licked his lips, hoping he'd get a taste of that vegan frank. "Steady there", hissed Muldoon, gently shoving Ian's head towards his well-muscled thighs. He turned Ian's mouth away from his delectable protein source and skillfully tightened his thighs against Ian's head, settling into the task like a natural.

"Uhh, um, Muldoon…" Ian started to say, before being lovingly reprimanded by a squeeze from the large-thighed titan. He gasped a little as he felt dampness against his cheeks, but the surprise soon gave way to appreciation, and he turned his head just enough to reach a patch of thigh with his tongue. He lapped at the unexpectedly soft skin, tasting salt and a hint of velociraptor dung.

"Something to say?" Muldoon purred playfully, stroking Ian's curly hair whilst simultaneously pulsing his thighs against his head. "I'm just getting started."

_Please crit and rate, but please remember I'm here to win and this isn't a game. To be continue._


	2. Chapter 2

Ian awoke from his very erotic slumber.

sleepily he rubbed his eyes and crawled out of his makeshift bed, which was a large jumble of wires and bits of cloth that the team had found around. and groaned. he couldn't take these dreams anymore.

ever since he caught sight of that man and his wondrous legs he had been filled with lust.

he wanted so desperately to worship those godly thighs. to nuzzle into them and lick the sweat off of them. to feel every hair stick to his tongue.

not even the dinosaurs being loose throughout the park could take his mind off those legs.

he knew he should be concentrating on how to survive in this world he was trapped in, but how could he? how could he possibly focus!

"mornin!" Muldoon announced as he entered the room "speak of the Devil" Ian thought to himself. he looked away from Muldoon trying to concentrate on the wound he had received earlier. "feeling any better?" Muldoon asked, sounding as tho he didn't really care that much, but that is was his duty to inquire as the self appointed leader of these dinosaur survivors.

"Uh, Yeah yeah" Ian replied "It's fine. I've handled five girls in one bed, this is childs play"

Muldoon shot him a glare and tisked "Ian you idiot. don't bring up girlfriends what are you doing" Ian thought to himself. this was not going so well. how was he supposed to keep his cool around this magnificent man.

"Since you're feeling better why don't ye get your clothes. come out an join the group." Muldoon commanded " we have business to attend to"

"Plans for foraging food, or maybe looking for a better hide out or possibly weapons?" Ian wondered. whatever the case he was going to get his act together. he was going to survive this place. and get away from the beaut in the room with him. he would be glad when he didn't have to deal with these feelings anymore.

Muldoon left the room and Ian looked for a shirt to put on. he found a tattered plaid button up shirt and draped is over himself. buttoning up one or two of the buttons. he didn't feel like bothering with the rest.

he looked around their headquarters. it was a large dim lit room, with broken computers and wire laying everywhere. there were chairs turned over and little forts made from desks, no doubt made by the children so as to give themselves some sort of private space. he went over to their food stash. 2 pints of melted ice cream, half a box of captain crunch, two apple lara bars, and a canteen of water. he took one sip from the water and pulled off the tiniest crumb from one of the lara bars. people thought he was just some jerk-off playboy but he was better than that. he knew it was wise to savor their rations.

he adjusted his pants some, and scuttled off to the exit to meet up with the rest of the team

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Muldoon listened to his prey cooing, reveling in the frantic mewling of his swarthy mate.

'Now there's a good girl'

'Umm…' purred Malcolm, too ecstatic to object to being called a girl. He didn't even care after thinking about it for a moment – what's wrong with being a girl?

'Good, good,' Muldoon said gently, making sure he sounded kind and reassuring and not like a lecherous creep. Positive reinforcement is important when taming an animal.

Malcolm continued to enjoy his training. 'Mmm' he whimpered. He stretched luxuriously and felt every nerve in his body tingle. Nobody had ever made him feel as exquisite and beautiful as Muldoon was making him feel right now. Muldoon rolled his shoulders and readied his mind to begin the next phase of training. He put down the feather he had been agitating Malcolm's left foot with. Malcolm stopped vocalizing, initially feeling the urge to complain, but stopped himself because he didn't want to disappoint Muldoon by appearing impatient. Although they had known each other for less than 24 hours, Malcolm felt very strongly about Muldoon; he was kind, yet stern when he needed to be, resourceful and level-headed, brave and noble… Malcolm could go on for hours.

He deeply admired Muldoon and hoped that he would reciprocate this sentiment. But respect needs to be earned, he constantly reminded himself. Probably hourly.

He felt like he was drifting off in a cloud, miles from this discordant control room. Muldoon was using the edge of his nail to stimulate the center of the lusty beast's right foot, gently running it up and down its sizable length. Muldoon marveled at the loaf of bread-length mammoths, but knew that they were in perfect proportion to the rest of the tall man's appendages. What a beautiful specimen, surely one of the finest Muldoon had ever had the pleasure of navigating a life-or-death situation with. Muldoon had only been with a select few men before, as he was in it for the long haul. A caring, monogamous mammal who mated for life. He accepted it when his partners found they had become different people over the years – there was no bitterness, so sense of entitlement to have a place in their lives. They deserved the best, and it was no big deal if they grew to need a different strain of 'best'. He regarded all of his past loves fondly, for they had held an important place in his life, and continued to do so in memory. This was the same way he cared for all of his friends, not just the ones he tickled.

The past few hours had felt like an eternity, not because of the danger and fear, but because Dr. Ian Malcolm had enchanted him so fully. He was a man of knowledge, clever and cavalier in his teachings, espousing a truly different theory of existence than every intellectual who had come before him. Muldoon was awestruck, completely willing to be lectured on chaos theory for a good forty-five minutes, while everyone else chose to scamper off to look at revived coprolites.

Training was winding down – Malcolm was panting, hovering on the brink of pleasure exhaustion. Muldoon regarded him with fondness, taking in the heavenly sight of his beautiful boy. He let him down gently, slowing his ministrations while simultaneously decreasing the pressure. Malcolm tensed his entire body one more time, gasped weakly, and shuddered as every muscle from his head to his toes went slack, making him feel like pampered jelly. He gazed deeply into Muldoon's glistening eyes, knowing that the mutual respect they had cultured during this short time was real and durable, built to last.

Malcolm threw back his head and chortled throatily

'Now that's chaos theory!'


	4. Chapter 4

The team had assembled in an area just outside of their "head quarters- which was a computer machine room that had been trashed by various dinosaurs, probably mostly raptors... there were a lot of raptors in this godforsaken park.

the ground that they were gathered on was covered in lush grass and there were mighty trees surrounding them, hiding their din from intruders.

gigantic flowers were in bloom all around them, the air smelled fresh and pure, like they were brought back to when the earth was new.

it was beautiful, aside from the large reptiles that wanted to eat them.

the team looked pretty rough, they had bruises and cuts, and all sorts of scratches.

but they weren't dead, and that's what was important.

Robert Muldoon stood in front of them, all of them, John, Lex, Tim, Ellie, Alan, and finally, Ian.

this was everyone. this was them. them against these huge prehistoric animals.

how they were going to survive out here Muldoon didn't know, but he had faith in his crew.

he knew they were sturdy and stern. even the kids and the old man, they might not look it, but they can put up a fight. Muldoon was sure of it.

Muldoon puffed his chest out and said aloud to his people

"Well, I know it's been pretty bad so far. but we're doing good. we're still here"

"exactly. still _stuck_ here" Grant muttered. Ellie rolled her eyes responded to him " Alan, don't start this again"

Alan had been arguing every chance he got. he didn't like being here, no one did.

his frustration was understandable, but sometimes his view on things really bummed out the whole group. Muldoon gave dr Grant an understanding glace, and he calmed down.

"alright, first things first; we need more provisions. we need water, and we need something other than junk food. if we could get some meat or an edible prehistoric vegetable or fruits would be grand. I'll leave that kind of thing up to you doctors."

"now, we already know this area pretty good. there's some broken down interactive dinosaur themed mini joy park whatsyoumacallsit over south. honestly I don't think any of us want to go back there. then that a way" Muldoon pointed in a different direction "-is where most of the food we know is, and also where the majority of predators are. so." Muldoon shifted in his boots and rubbed his neck. "over that way I think we saw a um" "waterfall or pond or something I think" Ellie said to Muldoon. "Ah yes, so, water is that way... but we don't know what kind of creatures lurk there" Muldoon said eerily "water would be nice tho" Lex added. Tim sighed.

"I know, we're all pretty thirsty, but we need to ration that water, and you two already had quite a few sips" Muldoon said lightly

their Grandfather gave them a smile. he knew they would be alright for now, but he hoped they would be able to acquire water soon. being this thirsty is not good for anyone.

"Alright then. Lex, Tim, Mr Hammond, and Grant, I would prefer it if you were to stay here at our base for the time being. maybe you could look around the computer room for any other things that we could use to protect ourselves... don't know what that would be, but give it yer best go." Muldoon said "Understood" Alan replied and the kids and John nodded in agreement.

"Ellie and Ian, you two alright coming with me?" Muldoon asked. he knew he needed Ellie and he was sure Ian would be of some help, but he didn't want to force them into this if they weren't ready. Ellie pulled back her hair and tied it "I'm ready" Ian nodded. still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Alright then. let's go"

to be continued

**authors note: I don't take kindly to people hating on my spelling. I'm sorry I have a job and can't make sure my writing is perrefct everytime. so just sit down and get control of your life because you need to do better and not being bullying me okay?**


End file.
